Hic Est Locus Meus Beatus
by Fabell E.B.H
Summary: As with most fandoms, pairings often go with them. What do you do when you support a pairing? Write a bad oneshot about it, of course! Original pairing inside, sorry for any OOCness.


**Third-person? _Pfft._ Third-person is _so_ two days ago. First-person all the way! An actual character name only pops once, because I like making people guess what the pairing is. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews on '_Traitor_'. It was a one-shot and will remain that way, because turning an originally planned one-shot multi-chaptered is like making a sequel to a movie, for me. Never as good.**

**Hic Est Locus Meus Beatus**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Many would think that freedom would be great, but can you blame me for disagreeing? They didn't have to come back here.

I trudged through the hallways with my head dipped, concentrating on the speckled tiles. It was doubtful that anybody actually remembered me, but the feelings of paranoia still clung to my spine.

Someone bumped into me and the things I was carrying spilled out of my arms. I quickly gathered my stuff and stood back up to find that the person was still standing there. Maybe he would have left if I hadn't cried out… I clasped everything I was holding tightly to my chest when I realized he had a familiar face.

"Hey, I know you..!" He pointed, almost jabbing my eye. My mouth hung open in dismay; people were starting to rubber-neck. "You! You're that one—" _Thwap!_ Somebody slapped the back of the boy's head before he could finish, the world seemed to come to an abrupt halt when I saw who. It was another familiar face, though this one was less cheerful. _Great_.

"Keep going." She folded her arms, "We're going to be late for lunch and I don't want to wait in line, again." Her eyes only flickered in my direction for a second before the two walked off, the girl keeping the boy moving by keeping a hand firmly on his shoulder and pushing from behind. Everything started back up again, the kids kept moving and I relaxed my shoulders in relief that there hadn't been a conflict.

I adjusted my things and headed for the lunch room, as well. The cafeteria was more crowded than I remembered; it took me five minutes to find who I was looking for, maybe longer if he hadn't waved me over. Oh, did I forget to mention that I had at least made a friend?

I could hear whispers behind me and I returned to feeling like I was walled in by enemies. I tried to ward off that feeling by taking a deep breath and flipping through the pages in my notebook.

"Are you okay?" My friend asked, his hands were holding his sandwich halfway to his mouth, but he was staring at me oddly. Oh, wait. I had to let go of the deep breath, didn't I? I exhaled and chuckled nervously, though feeling much better.

No longer feeling paranoid at the time, I stretched out my legs and propped my head up with the heel of my palm so I could look at my new friend comfortably. He was eating a bought lunch, nothing out of the ordinary. Then again, nothing on the tray looked particularly appetizing, either. I was astounded that he could eat the school food so easily, when some kids around us had to force it into their mouths.

He stopped eating for a moment to glance over at me curiously before he took off his glasses to clean them on his shirt. I then realized that it must have looked strange for me to just stare at my friend while he ate, rather than eating for myself. I faced away from him and grabbed my lunch, almost knocking it over.

I tried to open it. The lock didn't budge. I struggled with it for a while, attracting quite a lot of attention with my attempts. Finally, I turned to my friend, who had just finished his lunch, and asked him if he could try to open it. He agreed and reached his hand out, but froze when he saw what I was holding.

His hand fell limp at his side as he stared at what I had in my hands, and then looked me squarely in the eyes with an insulted expression. He turned away from me and stared at the table. "How stupid do you think I am?" He asked after a while, I didn't understand what he meant. After another moment of silence, he cast me a sidelong glance, still looking insulted. "Mandy told me everything."

My friend's words hit me like having a weight dropped on my foot. When had he found out?

I had never felt ashamed before when people figured my tricks out, I might have regretted it if it wound up badly for me, but never did I feel bad for the people I had tried to con… And I wasn't about to start.

"I'm still going to try to trick people." I told him. I would have been lying if I had apologized, so I just left that out. He turned to look at me with wide eyes, but I wasn't sure exactly what he would do next. A weak smile finally appeared on his face.

"Just as long as you don't try anything on me." Now, that I could agree to. We both started to laugh, his was more of a chuckle, mine was much louder, but both combined was disconcerting enough to make the others move away. It's funny how the strangest feelings brought about laughter, maybe it was just my way of letting out relief. I didn't need anymore people hating me around here, after all.

I gazed across the room, shoulders still shaking from laughing, and crossed my arms loosely. A thought drifted through my mind that made me glance back over at him for a second and smile a bit more. His eyes were green and purple.

Just like my lunchbox.

* * *

**Let's all cheer for secondary character shipping. The pairing was Nergal Junior and Pandora(I've been calling it 'Jundora'). The ending was something you'd have to have seen '_Pandora's Lunchbox_' to get. You probably haven't seen this pairing before, unless by some odd twist of fate you know me on DA. It doesn't take long for me to write one-shots because I have absolutely _nothing_ else to do. I know that NJ has black pupils in the show, but in my mind he has his father's eyes.**


End file.
